Ombre et Lumière
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: Les opposés s'attirent et se repoussent. Elle s'acharne à s'accrocher à lui, il s'emplois à l'éloigner pour la protéger. "Crois-tu lui rendre service en l'abandonnant ?". Les secrets ne devraient pas toujours en rester.
1. At the beginning

« Pardon, pardon… je suis désolée ! »

La panique perçait dans la voix d'enfant mais sa mère ne l'écoutait pas. Figée d'horreur devant l'accident, elle n'entendait plus rien, tétanisée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Pourquoi ?

« Maman… pardon… »

Les larmes de la petite coulaient sans s'arrêter, l'effroi se lisait sur son visage et elle sentait son cœur avoir des ratés : qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Papa… je suis désolée… »

Sans un mot, le père prit l'enfant dans les bras et regagna l'intérieur de la demeure, laissant sa femme sur la chaussée. Il fallait au moins que l'un d'eux reste avec la petite.

« Tout va bien ma puce… »

Il la serra contre lui. Non, bien sûr que tout n'allait pas, mais elle était trop jeune pour qu'il la laisse s'en faire de la sorte.

« Tout va bien », lui chuchota-t-il à nouveau.

La gamine s'agrippa à lui, terrorisée.

« Pardon… », répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il inspira profondément :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Si, bien sûr que si, c'était entièrement sa faute et elle le savait. Qu'importe ce qu'il lui dirait, qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, c'était sa faute.

Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas mais la peur et l'émotion avait fini de pomper le reste d'énergie de l'enfant et elle s'assoupit dans les bras de son père qui la porta à son lit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Il n'y a… rien à faire. »

Avait été les premiers mots de sa femme lors de son retour au bercail.

« Rien ?, répéta-t-il.

\- C'était trop tard », répondit la femme.

Un silence pesant s'empara du salon, l'homme déjà âgé semblait accablé et son épouse n'était pas en meilleur état.

« Où est-elle ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Elle dort, dans sa chambre », lui offrit-il.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil et son mari la suivit jusqu'à la chambre.

La petite assise sur son lit, un ourson en peluche étroitement serré dans ses bras, pleurait en silence. Tremblante, elle n'accorda pas un regard à ses parents lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte.

« Ma puce… », tenta son père sans succès.

Mais il avait beau l'appeler, l'enfant ne réagissait pas, ne se tournait pas vers lui et continuait de pleurer en murmurant parfois des excuses.

Soupirant, la femme tira une baguette de bois de la poche intérieur de sa veste, s'approchant de la gamine elle la pointa sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, paniqua l'homme.

\- C'est pour son bien… », le rassura la mère.

 **« Oubliettes »**

* * *

Accroupit près d'un chat, l'enfant émettait des sons semblables à des miaulements tandis qu'appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, son père l'observait, quelque peu agacé.

Sa femme vint le rejoindre et jeta un œil au petit.

« Que fait-il ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Toujours la même chose… il « parle » à ce chat ! », lâcha l'homme.

Décroisant les bras, il s'approcha du gamin et le saisi par le bras, le forçant à se lever et à le suivre.

« Minou…, gémit le petit pendant que l'animal détalait.

\- Ça suffit ! Un chat ne parle pas ! », s'emporta le père.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de l'homme.

« Je mens pas », dit-il juste.

Avisant leur nouveau runespoor domestique dans un coin de la pièce, le petit s'y précipita pour échanger des sifflements avec.

Cette fois-ci, l'exaspération paternelle laissa place à la surprise, vite remplacé par une vive excitation.

« Chérie !, interpella-t-il sa femme. Regarde ça. »

Sous l'appel de son mari, la mère s'était désintéressée de l'animal caché sous un meuble pour reporter son attention sur le garçon.

« Est-ce que c'est…, commença-t-elle.

\- Du Fourchelang ! acheva l'homme, réjouis.

\- Mais alors…, continua-t-elle.

\- Peut-être peut-il vraiment parler au chat, termina-t-il. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bête effrayée tapi sous l'armoire puis haussa les épaules.

« Le principal est qu'il parle aux serpents ! C'est un vrai petit Serpentard, pas de doute là-dessus. Notre digne héritier ! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Notre fils est un fourchelang ! »

Avait fièrement annoncé la mère à des amis de longue date.

« Vraiment ? demanda leur interlocuteur, intéressé. C'est un don qui se fait rare et qui est très noble.

\- En effet, quelle surprise nous avons eu ! Nous qui le pensions… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Ils ne pouvaient pas avouer avoir pensé leur fils attardé. Sûrement pas devant d'autres personnes en tout cas.

« Nous pensions qu'il feintait ces discussions lorsque nous l'avons distinctement entendu parler la langue des serpents la fois dernière, exposa la femme, quelle fierté pour nous. Notre fils est promis à un grand destin. »

Un sourit poli fleurit sur les lèvres de leurs amis.

« Il ne fait aucun doute en effet qu'il fera de grandes choses plus tard, acquiescèrent-ils, pensez-vous le faire rejoindre nos rangs lorsqu'il en aura l'âge si le Maître revient un jour ?

\- Bien entendu ! Et le plus tôt sera le mieux, s'exclama le père, bien que le Maître soit lui-même fourchelang, il n'y en aura pas trop de deux dans notre cercle. »

Il ne faisait aucun doute pour le couple que leur enfant était à part et méritait une place de choix de le cercle des fidèles.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde des invités, le garçon jouait avec le serpent à trois têtes, lui adressant parfois quelques mots.

 **« Oui… notre fils saura se montrer digne. »**


	2. A Letter Later

De petits coups frappés à la fenêtre firent relever la tête à la jeune fille. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle se précipita pour ouvrir à la jolie chouette qui lui amenait du courrier. Celle-ci se positionna sur le rebord et lui tendit la patte à laquelle était attachée une lettre officielle.

Fébrilement, elle libéra l'animal de son fardeau.

« Merci ! », lui adressa-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Lui tournant le dos, la chouette déploya ses ailes et gagna le ciel sous le regard reconnaissant de la petite.

Sans prendre le temps d'ouvrir la lettre, la pré-adolescente quitta sa chambre, descendit hâtivement les escaliers et déboula dans la cuisine telle une furie.

« Papa ! Maman ! J'ai enfin reçu ma lettre de Poudlard ! », s'écria-t-elle en exhibant fièrement l'enveloppe.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle s'affaira à décacheter soigneusement le courrier.

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi, ma puce, la félicita son père en posant sa tasse, tu seras une grande sorcière, tout comme ta mère. »

Sa mère, quant à elle, se contenta de l'observer en silence, fixement.

« Chère Miss Jedusor, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que, blablabla, la rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. », lut-elle rapidement.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Oh non… j'aurais dû donner la réponse à la chouette qui m'a apporté la lettre…, soupira-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras toujours envoyer Neige, d'accord ?, la rassura l'homme.

\- Mais Neige n'a jamais été aussi loin !, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Blake, Neige n'est pas en sucre, elle est grande maintenant, elle peut voler longtemps, je l'ai examiné et elle va très bien », intervint sa mère.

La petite hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la lettre.

« Bon, nous allons devoir faire un petit tour sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes fournitures, autant y aller de suite, ça sera ça en moins, décida la femme, vas t'habiller. »

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, elle posa la lettre sur la table et retourna à sa chambre pour se préparer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les emplettes sur le chemin de Traverse étaient généralement une partie de plaisir pour les élèves et Blake ne faisait pas exception. En compagnie de son père et de sa mère elle avait fait le tour de chacun des magasins de la rue, exception faite de celui de Quidditch qui ne l'intéressait guère.

« Tu ne veux pas voir les balais ?, demanda sa mère, surprise.

\- Non, je n'aime pas voler, signala sa fille.

\- C'est si rare que ça pour une sorcière ?, s'étonna le père.

\- Eh bien… même sans aimer voler, la plupart des sorcières et sorciers s'intéressent un minimum au Quidditch… », expliqua sa femme.

Mais la jeune fille se précipitait déjà vers la Ménagerie Magique.

« Blake, nous avons assez d'animaux, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je vais juste regarder !

\- Il te reste encore ta baguette à acheter, avisa l'homme en jetant un œil à la liste.

\- Je sais, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle parcouru rapidement chaque cage, souriant aux animaux et en caressant quelques-uns puis revint vers ses parents.

« Voilà ! On peut y aller. »

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la petite boutique du fond de la rue, y pénétrèrent et furent accueillit par un vieil homme qui salua madame avant de porter son attention sur la petite. Commença alors une petite série d'essais avec différentes baguettes jusqu'à :

 **« Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 31,75 centimètres, très souple. »**

* * *

Dehors, confortablement installé sur une souche, le garçon observa le volatile qui se dirigeait vers lui et leva le bras pour l'accueillir. Celui-ci se posa docilement sur le bras tendu et leva sa patte.

« Merci à toi », dit le petit en détachant la lettre.

L'oiseau claqua son bec et reprit son envol sans attendre tandis que le pré-adolescent décachetait le courrier et en prenait connaissance. Avec un petit soupir, il se leva et rentra.

S'asseyant dans le petit salon, il posa le parchemin soigneusement ouvert sur la table.

« Ta lettre de Poudlard, fils ? », questionna le paternel.

Hochant la tête, il la tendit à son père qui la lut avec un sourire rayonnant.

« Parfait ! Nous avons hâte que tu nous raconte ta première journée à Serpentard, tu y retrouveras certains de tes amis, le petit Malefoy par exemple. »

Ami était en réalité un bien grand mot pour décrire l'aristocrate mais il avait une entente plus ou moins cordiale avec chacun des enfants sang pur que ses parents lui avaient présentés. Aussi ne protesta-t-il pas. Cependant la certitude de ses parents de le voir dans la même maison qu'ils l'avaient été lui apportait beaucoup d'inquiétude. Et s'il n'était pas à Serpentard ? S'il était à Gryffondor !? Non, impossible. Mais il ne voulait pas aller à Serpentard… ou il ne savait pas. Où voulait-il aller ? Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées désagréable et reporta son attention sur son père qui lisait toujours le courrier. Puis sa mère prit la liste des fournitures des mains de son mari et annonça:

« Allons chercher tout ça, ça tombe à point nommé car nous avons besoin de refaire notre stock d'ingrédients pour potions. »

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour rejoindre sa petite sœur et lui dire de se préparer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Peu de sorciers s'étaient déjà décider à faire leurs courses pour la rentrée. La lettre venait tout juste d'arriver et la plupart attendaient de se mettre d'accord avec leurs amis pour se rejoindre sur le chemin de Traverse.

De son côté, il se contentait de suivre ses parents dans les différentes boutiques, en commençant par les robes pour l'école. Vinrent ensuite les livres, suivit par le matériel de potion, puis celui d'astronomie et finalement… ils se dirigèrent vers l'enseigne « Au Royaume du Hibou ».

Le garçon lança un regard interrogateur à ses parents.

« Vas-y Lester, choisis-toi un hibou », l'encouragea sa mère.

Il entreprit de faire le tour des cages, observant les oiseaux avec curiosité et échangeant quelques mots avec certains d'entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant un majestueux Grand-duc du Cap. L'animal planta son regard droit dans les yeux du jeune garçon et, hésitant, celui-ci posa un doigt sur les barreaux. Le hibou lança un hululement interrogatif qui lui arracha un petit sourire.

« Celui-ci », décida-t-il.

Les parents réglèrent l'achat et il porta la cage.

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? », demanda son père.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se décider.

« Skyhold, répondit-il.

\- C'est très bien choisi, comme nom », fit remarquer son père, étonné.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la constatation.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent finalement chez Ollivander pour la dernière fourniture de la liste : la baguette magique.

Quelque peu nerveux, le petit laissa le vieil homme faire ses mesures et il n'eut à tester que deux ou trois baguettes avant que finalement :

 **« Bois de pin et crin de licorne, 30 centimètres, solide. »**


	3. Choice and meeting

L'impatience, ce mot décrivait à merveille comment se sentait actuellement la pré-adolescente. Le voyage en train lui avait paru interminable, et ce même si elle avait vite sympathisée avec ses camarades de compartiment. Ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien et s'étaient empiffrés de friandises acheté à la marchande.

Ensuite il y avait eu l'arrivée au village, très vite suivis par la traversée en barque. Ça, ça avait été génial et époustouflant. Le château, de nuit, surplombant le lac ainsi que les lumières des fenêtres se reflétant sur la surface de l'eau avaient quelque chose de magique.

Et à présent ils étaient tous réunis dans un couloir, attendant qu'on vienne les chercher pour la répartition. Elle surprit quelques conversations qui lui arrachèrent un sourire… battre un troll, vraiment ? En ce qui la concernait, elle était plutôt sereine. Sa mère avait été claire là-dessus.

« Peu importe la maison où tu iras. »

Et peu lui importait à elle aussi.

Le professeur McGonagall vint enfin les chercher et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en observant chaque détail.

Ils passèrent devant les autres étudiants et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder chacun d'eux avec un grand sourire. Puis ils arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs, où était disposé un petit tabouret à trois pieds surplombé d'un vieux chapeau.

A sa grande surprise, celui-ci se mit à chanter les qualités requises pour chaque maison. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le professeur déroula un parchemin et commença à appeler les noms des nouveaux élèves.

La jeune fille s'appliqua à applaudir à chaque répartition, indifférent à la maison choisi lorsque vint finalement son tour.

« Jedusor, Blake », appela le professeur.

Fugacement, elle remarqua un intérêt curieux dans les yeux du Directeur mais se contenta d'avancer d'un pas léger jusqu'au tabouret où elle s'assit tout en plaçant le choixpeau sur sa tête. Après une courte minute de réflexion :

« Poufsouffle ! »

Elle retira le vieux chapeau avec un sourire et alla rejoindre sa nouvelle maison avec joie.

Elle fut très bien accueilli à sa table mais la répartition continuait alors ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur son cas.

« Potter, Harry »

L'entièreté de la salle retint son souffle, certains se redressant pour apercevoir le Survivant.

« Le pauvre », lâcha-t-elle.

Mais personne n'y prêta attention.

Tout comme les autres, elle attendit que le chapeau s'exclame enfin :

« Gryffondor ! »

Et elle applaudit avec les autres.

La liste continua et son attention fut captivée par un élève plus grand que la moyenne et qui semblait plutôt nerveux.

« Saddler, Lester »

L'élève en question s'avança, s'assit sur le tabouret, le chapeau soigneusement posé sur sa tête et… :

« Poufsouffle »

Sans être plus inquiet ou soulagé, le garçon retira le couvre-chef et, résigné, se dirigea vers la table… des Serpentard.

Quelques rires éclatèrent et elle se leva tandis que le professeur faisait quelques pas vers le nouvel élève. Elle fut plus rapide, passant devant la Directrice-Adjointe, et, avec un sourire rassurant, elle lui prit la main et le mena à leur table. Les rires s'étaient tus et la vieille femme adressa un regard compatissant au jeune garçon qui s'appliqua à regarder vers le sol, le visage rouge de honte.

La répartition se termina enfin et, après quelques mots de l'illustre Directeur, le buffet débuta.

Le buffet, outre le fait qu'il était très complet et parfait pour se sustenter, était un bon moyen de converser avec ses voisins.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de ses camarades répartis ce jour-là et de certains anciens bienveillants.

Le seul à ne pas prononcer un mot était le garçon qui s'était trompé, Lester Saddler. Ses joues et son nez étaient encore un peu rosés mais il semblait s'être remis de sa honte.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup », lui fit-elle remarquer.

Ses rougeurs revinrent quand il comprit qu'elle s'adressait à lui.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, personne ne va te manger », le rassura-t-elle.

Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche mais la referma sans rien dire. Elle attendit, l'encourageant d'un sourire.

« Je… je ne sais juste pas quoi dire, avoua-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu t'appel Lester, c'est ça ? Moi c'est Blake ! »

Il hocha la tête, toujours mal à l'aise.

Elle l'observa longuement sans un mot, et il rougit un peu plus.

« Tu es vraiment très timide !, dit-elle.

\- C'est normal !, se défendit-il. On ne se connait pas, alors…

\- Mais si, tu connais mon prénom et je connais le tiens donc on se connait.

\- Ce n'est pas ça se connaître… », marmonna-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire et lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Oh, allez ! »

Elle cessa de rire et lui adressa un doux sourire.

« On est de la même maison, de la même année alors on va passer du temps ensemble et on apprendra à se connaître, mais en attendant tu peux te détendre. »

Il soupira et tenta de se calmer.

« Tu aimes quoi, Lester ?, demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Quoi ?, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce que tu aimes… par exemple moi j'adore les animaux et j'en ai pleins !, lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Ah, j'aime beaucoup les animaux aussi, lui dit-il, j'en ai quelques-uns.

\- Tu as quoi comme animaux ? Comment ils s'appellent ?, l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Eh bien… j'ai un crup qui s'appelle Purc…, un augurey qui s'appelle Emerald, un chat qui s'appelle Obsidian et un hibou qui s'appelle Skyhold, j'en ai d'autres… mais…, énuméra-t-il.

\- Oh ! Tu en a quand même quelques-uns ! Moi je ne peux pas te faire toute la liste mais j'ai aussi un augurey et un crup ! Fynn et Faith, ils s'appellent ! J'ai une chouette, Neige et j'ai pleins d'autres animaux. Mais ça se sont ceux avec qui je m'entends le mieux. Bon… honnêtement ils ne sont pas tous vraiment à moi mais bon… »

Elle lui expliqua la situation et ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'on leur annonce qu'il était l'heure de gagner leur dortoir. Avant cela, ils eurent droit à quelques mots sur le règlement de l'école et ils chantèrent l'hymne de l'établissement. Puis, en total désordre, ils tentèrent de suivre le préfet et elle saisit sa main pour ne pas l'égarer dans la foule.

Dans la salle commune de leur maison, le préfet leur expliqua le fonctionnement, l'emplacement des dortoirs ainsi que la façon d'accéder à leur salle. Une fois cela fait, ils durent se séparer pour aller chacun dans leur dortoir.

 **« Bonne nuit, Lester ! »**

* * *

Quand il avait posé le pied dans le Poudlard Express, il avait eu une curieuse impression. Son appréhension était revenue au galop et il s'était contenté de rejoindre un groupe de personnes qu'il connaissait un peu. Drago Malefoy, Vincent Crabe et Grégory Goyle. Si ce n'était pas ses connaissances préférés, c'était les premiers qu'il avait trouvé. Il ne s'était cependant pas joint à eux lorsqu'ils avaient été voir Harry Potter. Le reste du voyage avait été plutôt calme, Malefoy semblant quelque peu vexé d'avoir été repoussé par Potter.

A l'arrivée au village, il avait de nouveau paniqué, vite oublié par la traversée du lac. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la beauté du paysage nocturne et il s'était légèrement détendu.

Jusqu'à l'attente devant la salle. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à se rassurer mais c'était peine perdue.

Le professeur vint les chercher, il observa la Grande Salle durant le temps qu'ils mirent à arriver au bout, évitant soigneusement de regarder les autres étudiants déjà installés. Comment étaient-ils répartis ? Il avait entendu ses camarades dire qu'il fallait battre un troll ou faire de la magie devant les autres. L'appréhension le gagna de nouveau et il s'appliqué à écouter la chanson du vieux chapeau pour se calmer. Puis la directrice adjointe expliqua comment allait se passer la répartition et un léger poids quitta ses épaules. Rien d'aussi horrible que de se donner en spectacle finalement. Juste mettre un chapeau et attendre son verdict.

Mais comment le choixpeau choisissait-il la maison ?

L'appel commença, les autres semblaient aussi nerveux que lui jusqu'à l'appel de Jedusor, Blake, qui s'avança vers le tabouret d'un pas léger et un sourire aux lèvres. Communicatif, sans le débarrasser de sa peur, il lui arracha l'esquisse d'un sourire.

La jeune fille fut envoyer à Poufsouffle et il la suivit du regard. Courageusement, il osa un coup d'œil aux professeurs et surprit un regard entre le Directeur et un professeur aux longs cheveux noirs et gras. Il reporta son attention sur les élèves suivants.

Le tour de Potter, Harry arriva et tous se turent. Le Survivant fut envoyé à Gryffondor, sans grande surprise.

Quand son tour arriva enfin, il eut l'impression de quitter son corps. Il avança machinalement vers le tabouret, prit le chapeau, le plaça sur sa tête et s'assit, nerveux.

Il retint une exclamation de surprise en entendant le couvre-chef murmurer à son oreille. Il se sentait tellement mal, angoissé, qu'il ne parvint à saisir que quelques brides du monologue de l'objet. Serpentard… Ses parents ne lui toléreraient pas une autre maison… mais il ne voulait pas y aller ! Elle n'était pas pour lui, cette maison. Bon, il était un lâche, un peu, pensait-il mais pour le reste…

« Poufsouffle ! », lâcha le choixpeau.

Automatiquement, il se leva, le retira de sa tête et se dirigea vers la table de ses ancêtres.

Des rires lui parvinrent de loin et c'est lorsqu'il sentit une main saisir la sienne qu'il sembla revenir à lui et comprendre le problème. Le chapeau avait dit « Poufsouffle ».

Il inspira. Expira. Il allait mourir. Non, il était mort de honte. Son visage irradiait tellement il était rouge. Il suivit la jeune fille qui lui faisait un sourire rassurant et alla s'installer, tête basse, à son côté. La répartition pu continuer et, une fois achevé, le festin commença.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était si intimidé, il avait encore si honte qu'il en avait l'appétit coupé. Sans un mot, et avec une grimace de dégoût, il repoussait sur le bord de son assiette les morceaux de viande que la jeune fille à son côté lui avait servis.

Se sentant observé, il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. »

Il rougit de nouveau et elle ajouta quelque chose pour le rassurer, sans succès. Il voulut répliquer mais se retint, elle semblait avoir sympathisé avec leurs voisins de table et il ne tenait pas à se les mettre à dos si vite.

« Je… je ne sais juste pas quoi dire. »

Ça passait sans doute mieux. Elle lui répondit et lui demanda confirmation sur son prénom, il hocha la tête, et elle enchaîna en se présentant. Elle l'observa alors en silence et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu plus. Il inspira profondément.

A sa remarque sur sa timidité, il se braqua et se défendit mais elle semblait se moquer de lui. Vexé, il marmonna quelques mots et elle lui adressa un sourire. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de l'aider à se détendre et, cette fois-ci, il se calma un peu. Puis elle le questionna et ils discutèrent joyeusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle avait autant d'animaux.

« Ma mère s'occupe d'animaux magiques, elle les accueils, les soigne et tout ça. Parfois on a chez nous des animaux d'autres personnes. On les garde un moment s'ils sont malades, blessés ou si le propriétaire ne peut pas s'en occuper.

\- Ça a l'air bien !

\- Ça l'est ! Mais du coup on s'attache à eux la plupart du temps. »

Ils échangèrent à propos des animaux durant une bonne partie du buffet et passèrent ensuite à d'autres sujets, comme la réaction de leurs parents en apprenant leur répartition.

« Mes parents vont me tuer… j'aurais dû être à Serpentard…

\- Moi ça va, ma mère se fiche bien de savoir où je suis, elle me l'a dit !

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il n'y connait rien, ce n'est pas un sorcier alors il ne sait pas trop comment ça marche tout ça.

\- Tu veux dire que…. Ton père est un moldu ?, releva le garçon avec une grimace.

\- Bah… oui !, confirma-t-elle.

\- Je vois… »

Il voulait au moins éviter de se mettre à dos la première personne à lui avoir parlé, et pourtant ses lèvres brûlées de faire une remarque à ce sujet.

« Comment sont tes parents ?, demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

\- Sang-purs… Et euh… j'aurais dû être à Serpentard..., se lamenta-t-il. »

Elle l'observa quelques instants puis secoua la tête.

« Je crois que je comprends où tu veux en venir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, ma mère est une sang-pur, elle a été renié par la famille pour s'être mariée à mon père.

\- Quelle famille ?, questionna-t-il.

\- Black. »

Il en resta légèrement sans voix avant de lâcher un « pas étonnant qu'on l'ait renié ».

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus sur le sujet et n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter plus longuement car le Directeur se leva, discouru un moment sur les interdits, de la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch et… il leur fit ensuite chanter l'hymne du collège.

Si sa voisine de table y mit beaucoup d'entrain, lui se contenta d'en chuchoter les paroles. Une fois cela fini, il les mit tous à la porte et ils suivirent le préfet. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune fille prendre la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et hésita une seconde à la retirer avant de finalement la serrer.

Dans la salle commune, ils écoutèrent les instructions puis il fut l'heure de se séparer et de gagner chacun son dortoir.

 **« Bonne nuit… Blake. »**


	4. First class, First foolishness

La première journée allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Elle était directement descendue dans la Grande Salle, ne sachant pas si le garçon était déjà levé ou non. Elle avait beau avoir sympathisé avec quelques autres membres de leur année, elle pensait avoir  
perdu ses chances avec les filles de son dortoir, pour commencer.

Dépitée, elle entra donc et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles, repéra Lester et alla s'installer à côté de lui, affichant de nouveau son sourire.

« _Salut ! Bien dormis ?_ , lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il redressa la tête et l'observa le temps d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« _Oui... On dirait que tu ne peux pas en dire autant, constata-t-il au vu de la teinte violacée sous ses yeux._ »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« _On va dire que c'est le fait d'être loin de chez moi qui me perturbe_. »

En vérité, elle ne pouvait pas dire avoir beaucoup dormis. Elle avait essayé mais ça s'était soldé par un réveil assez violent pour toutes les occupantes de son dortoir. Le reste de la nuit, elle s'était abstenue de fermer l'œil, de peur de récidiver.

Pendant qu'ils petit-déjeunaient on leur distribua les emplois du temps et elle prit de suite connaissance de leur premier cours de la journée.

« _On commence avec métamorphose_ , lui apprit-elle, _j'espère qu'on aura un peu de pratique..._

\- _Tu rêves_ , signala-t-il, _on arrive à peine, je doute que les profs prennent ce risque dès le début. J'imagine que les premières semaines on aura droit à la théorie._ »

Elle soupira, déçue, le garçon n'avait pas tort mais elle avait peur de trouver le cours ennuyeux dans ces conditions.

Ils finirent donc leur repas et allèrent en classe avec le reste de leurs camarades.

Dans la salle, ils s'assirent côte à côte. Ou plutôt la jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Le cours commença par une présentation du professeur, des objectifs du cours et quelques autres détails. Les élèves ne prononcèrent pas un mot, intimidés par la sous-directrice et, à leur grande surprise, ils eurent bel et bien de la pratique. Il ne s'agissait  
pas d'une grosse tâche, mais uniquement de transformer une allumette en aiguille. Ils avaient cependant été incapables d'y parvenir.

Le cours terminé, ils étaient sortis et elle avait soupiré.

« _En fait... je crois que la pratique ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi._ »

Le garçon la regarda, stupéfait.

« _Je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix de la pratique ?_

\- _Je le croyais aussi, tu sais ?_ »

Il n'insista pas.

Durant les autres cours qu'ils eurent pendant le reste de la semaine, elle se montra attentive. Si celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lui sembla être une grosse blague, elle fut enchantée de celui Botanique. Cependant, elle appréhendait le cours  
de Vol et, le jour J, alla rejoindre madame Bibine avant les autres.

« _Madame je..._ »

Elle inspira profondément.

« _J'ai le vertige._ »

C'était ridicule, se disait-elle mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de voler, ou ne serait-ce que de décoller du sol.

Le professeur l'observa, songeuse.

« _Bien, je ne peux vous forcer à monter sur un balai si vous avez peur. Mais vous êtes tout de même tenu d'assister à ce cours Miss Jedusor_ , décréta la femme.

\- _Oui, madame !_ , acquiesça-t-elle. »

C'était déjà un soulagement de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas à monter sur un balai. Elle serait tout de même obligé de venir mais ce n'était pas un problème, du moment qu'elle pouvait garder les pieds sur terre.

Du reste de la semaine, les cours qu'elle attendait avec le plus d'impatience étaient Astronomie et Potions. Et lorsqu'ils furent devant la salle du professeur Rogue, elle ne put s'empêcher de trépigner.

« _Tu sais qu'il parait qu'il est..._ , commença Lester.

\- _Du genre à avantager les Serpentards ? Mais on n'a pas cours en commun avec eux alors ça n'a aucune importance, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Si tu le dis._

\- _Il parait aussi qu'il n'est pas très sympathique mais je m'en fiche, tout ce qu'on attend d'un prof c'est qu'il fasse son cours, non ? Bah de toute façon on verra bien comment ça se passe._

\- _Pourquoi tu attends tellement ce cours ?_ , l'interrogea-t-il.

\- _Depuis petite je veux essayer les potions mais ma mère ne veut pas... elle a préféré m'apprendre d'autres trucs... bon je reconnais que ce qu'elle m'a appris est utile mais... Enfin je veux dire que je suis curieuse parce qu'il existe énormément de potions différentes._ »

Et elle devait reconnaître que certaines d'entre elles pourraient lui être utiles.

Quand le professeur Rogue arriva, il les fit s'installer et présenta sa matière. Elle devait avouer que ce prof avait une certaine classe, même s'il n'était clairement pas avantagé physiquement. Durant le reste du cours, ils eurent à préparer une potion  
en binôme et se fut avec soulagement et fierté que la jeune fille, en équipe avec Lester, parvint à la réussir.

Ce cours était définitivement l'un de ses préférés.

La première semaine s'était passée calmement. Ils avaient pris leur marque, avaient mémorisés certains passages secrets et comment se rendre dans les différentes salles.

Cependant, à la fin de la deuxième semaine, après s'être perdue deux fois, la jeune fille poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« _Il devrait y avoir un plan de l'école_ , se plaignit-elle.

\- _Tu ne t'es perdue que deux fois, ça aurait pu être pire_ , lui fit remarquer le garçon.

\- _Oui ? Sauf que je n'aime pas ça, j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation pourtant, je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. Et puis les passages secrets, c'est vraiment une calamité pour les trouver ! Soit il faut savoir à l'avance où les trouver, donc probablement demander aux préfets, fantômes, professeurs, etc. Soit il faudrait tâter tous les murs de l'école !_

\- _Tu exagère, on connait l'essentiel des passages secrets. Ceux qui nous servent vraiment._ »

Il continua de piocher quelques légumes dans son assiette avant de prendre un air songeur.

« _Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur le château... ça serait sympa de connaître tous les secrets, pas vrai ?_

\- _Oh oui ! J'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard mais il y a pleins de choses qui ne sont pas abordées. En ce qui concerne le plan déjà... il n'y en a pas !_

\- _Si tu tiens à ce point à ce plan, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?_ »

Son visage s'illumina soudainement et elle se leva brusquement.

« _Oui ! C'est ça ! Je vais le faire !_ , s'exclama-t-elle. _Oh... je devrais peut-être demander à un professeur s'il n'existe pas un plan, non ? Que je ne fasse pas ça pour rien !_ »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du garçon avec un « merci » et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Quand elle revint vers lui quelques minutes plus tard elle lui apprit qu'il n'existait qu'un plan qui avait été réalisé à la construction de l'école.

« _Donc il y en a bien un, pas besoin de le refaire_ , résuma-t-il.

\- _Bien sûr que si, le plan n'est pas accessible pour nous alors il en faut un autre ! Puis il n'y a pas forcément les passages secrets dessus, non ?_ »

Il sembla y réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

« _D'accord, mais dans ce cas on en mettra un dans chaque exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard, ok ?_

\- _Ça me va !_ »

Il termina son assiette puis ils décidèrent d'aller chercher un parchemin et une plume pour commencer le plan en attendant la reprise des cours. Ils griffonnèrent donc des lignes à partir de la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

« _Dis-moi, Blake... ce n'est pas vraiment..._ »

La représentation de la jeune fille n'était pas tellement compréhensible.

« _Oh bon... je n'ai pas l'habitude de dessiner hein !_ »

Il soupira, prit le parchemin et arrangea le tout.

« _Il nous faudrait un sort capable de retranscrire tout seul le plan... au fur et à mesure qu'on avance par exemple._

\- _Si un tel sort existait, tu penses bien qu'il y aurait des tonnes de plans_ , lui fit remarquer Lester. »

Elle lui tira la langue et récupéra son parchemin.

« _Hm... je vais aller par-là_ , dit-elle en lui montra la direction du sous-sol, _toi fait l'étage du dessus et on mettra en commun nos trouvailles, d'accord ?_

\- _OK_. »

Ils se séparèrent et la jeune fille commença son exploration, traçant des lignes en avançant, empruntant un maximum de couloirs, lorsqu'elle eut fini de tracer le plan des cachots elle remonta dans la salle commune de sa maison où Lester se jeta presque  
sur elle.

« _Où est-ce que tu étais ?! Tu n'es pas venue en cours !_

\- _Quoi ? Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié ! J'étais absorbée par le plan..._

\- _Tu commences bien l'année si tu te retrouves avec une retenue._

\- _J'irais m'excuser et expliquer que je me suis encore perdue_ , décida-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- _Comme si ça allait passer..._ »

Il prit le parchemin qu'elle avait fait et soupira en voyant le résultat.

« _C'est pas exploitable ça..._ , lui fit-il remarquer.

\- _Ah bon ? Je trouve que c'est ressemblant._ »

Il secoua la tête.

 **« On a plus qu'à recommencer... »**

* * *

Quand il s'était réveillé pour son premier jour, il se sentait à la fois reposé et angoissé. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit, aucun mauvais rêve n'était venu troubler son sommeil et surtout… il savait d'avance qu'il n'allait pas être seul.

Il s'était attendu à trouver Blake déjà attablé en descendant dans la Grande Salle mais il dû admettre qu'elle devait toujours être au lit. Il commença donc à se servir et entama son repas lorsque la jeune fille vint se laisser tomber sur le banc à côté  
de lui. Souriante, comme la veille, et le salua chaleureusement. La bouche pleine, il prit le temps de mâcher et d'avaler avant de lui répondre.

 _« Oui... On dirait que tu ne peux pas en dire autant, constata-t-il au vu de la teinte violacée sous ses yeux. »_

Elle haussa simplement les épaules, lui apportant une explication crédible. Cependant il eut l'impression que ce n'était pas la véritable raison de son manque de repos.

Ils déjeunèrent donc en silence jusqu'à ce qu'on leur distribue leur planning.

« _On commence avec métamorphose_ , lui apprit-elle, _j'espère qu'on aura un peu de pratique..._ »

Il ne se priva pas de lui dire qu'il en doutait fortement et elle sembla déçue. Il n'avait pas voulu la déprimer mais il ne voulait pas non plus se faire de faux espoirs en ce qui concernait le déroulement des cours.

Leur petit-déjeuner terminé, ils gagnèrent la classe et elle vint, bien entendu, s'installer à son côté. Il n'y fit pas tellement attention.

Le cours se déroula normalement et, à sa grande surprise, ils firent de la pratique. Cependant, ils ne parvinrent pas à métamorphoser leurs allumettes. Il jeta un œil à sa voisine de table et remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas tellement plus de succès que lui  
dans sa tâche. A l'expression de son visage, on devinait assez facilement l'agacement. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de reporter son attention sur son exercice.

Finalement, personne ne parvint réellement à faire une métamorphose complète.

En sortant de la salle, la jeune fille ne put visiblement pas se retenir de se plaindre de la pratique. Elle devait probablement être le genre de personne à ne se satisfaire de rien. Mais il s'avéra qu'elle était vraiment déçue de ne pas aimer la pratique.  
Peut-être était-ce simplement à cause de son échec ?

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, se contentant de lui répondre.

Les cours suivants se passèrent relativement bien maisil fut surprit de ne pas voir la jeune fille prendre part au cours de vol, quelques jours plus attendit cependant d'être seul avec elle pour lui poser la question.

« _Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le cours de vol ?_ »

Elle eut l'air de réfléchir durant une bonne minute et regarda autour d'elle avant de répondre.

« _J'ai le vertige_. »

Il l'observa en silence, ne sachant pas s'il devait la prendre au sérieux ou non.

« _Vraiment ?_ , s'étonna-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête avec sérieux et il se contenta de soupirer, lui signifiant qu'il se contenterait de cette réponse. Après tout, elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait, ça ne le concernait pas.

L'heure du premier cours de potions de l'année approchait et, patientant devant la salle, la jeune fille semblait guetter l'arrivée du professeur.

« _Tu sais qu'il parait qu'il est… ?_ , commença-t-il. »

Elle le coupa, visiblement elle préférait se faire sa propre idée de l'homme, c'était tout à son honneur il fallait dire. Pourtant il doutait sincèrement, au vu de la tête que tirait le professeur durant les repas, qu'il s'agissait d'une personne… aimable.

Quand il la questionna pour savoir pour qu'elle raison elle semblait si impatiente de suivre ce cours, la réponse lui parut assez surprenante. Ainsi sa mère ne voulait pas la former aux potions ? Pour quelle raison ? Peut-être était-elle trop maladroite  
? Ou trop dissipée, pour ce qu'il voyait d'elle ces derniers jours…

Le professeur se décida finalement à se montrer et ils s'installèrent. Lorsque le silence fut de mise, il entreprit de leur présenter sa matière… et quelle façon de le faire. On pouvait croire qu'il mettait tout son cœur à leur faire peur. Ou peut-être  
que ce n'était que lui ? Blake, assise à côté, semblait captivée par le discours de l'irascible Rogue. Il retint un soupir et écouta attentivement.

L'entrée en matière faite, ils furent directement mis en situation, devant préparer une simple potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. En binôme avec son amie, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à préparer correctement la potion. Si la jeune fille semblait  
fière d'avoir réussi, le garçon resta plus réservé : il lui était déjà arrivé de donner un coup de main à ses parents. Il doutait donc avoir un réel talent pour les potions, ayant déjà eu recours à la pratique.

Le dernier cours qu'ils n'avaient donc pas encore expérimenté était celui d'Astronomie et lorsqu'ils durent se rendre, le soir, au sommet de la tour, il s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille soit agacée de devoir rester levée si tard, semblant déjà épuisée  
par la journée. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il la vit, prête et joyeuse, attendre qu'il la rejoigne.

« _Encore un cours que tu attends impatiemment on dirait…_ , remarqua-t-il.

\- _En fait, pas tellement, c'est juste que ça repousse un peu l'heure à laquelle je me coucherais._ »

Il la regarda, quelque peu interdit.

« _Oh… tu es de ce genre-là_ , marmonna-t-il.

\- _Hein ? Non… c'est juste que…_ »

Elle ne sembla pas trouver les mots pour s'exprimer et haussa les épaules, l'invitant à laisser tomber pour le moment, ce qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour faire.

Au sommet de la tour, ils eurent une brève présentation du professeur Sinistra et le cours commença sans tarder.

L'observation des étoiles était pour le moins intéressante, et il ne regrettait pas de devoir rester debout aussi tard pour explorer la voute céleste. A la fin du cours, il redescendit de la tour, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient appris avec Blake.

Il avait hâte de suivre la leçon suivante.

Quand la jeune fille avait décrété qu'elle voulait faire un plan de l'école, il avait été moyennement emballé par l'idée. Cependant, l'idée qu'il trouvait intéressante c'était de laissé une trace derrière lui, mettre un plan dans chaque exemplaire de  
l'histoire de Poudlard, mettre des annotations sur certaines choses qui leur paraissaient fausses ou justes. Ils avaient sept ans à passer ici, ils avaient le temps pour démêler le vrai du faux contenu dans ce livre.

Pourtant, si l'idée du plan n'était pas si mauvaise, ils allaient avoir du mal à mettre cela en place, au vu du talent de la jeune fille pour retranscrire les couloirs et les salles.

« _Dis-moi, Blake... ce n'est pas vraiment..._ »

Curieusement, elle n'en eut pas l'air vexée mais répliqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de dessiner.

Ils décidèrent de se séparer, chacun s'occupant d'un étage et il gagna la salle de cours lorsque la cloche retentit. La plus petite ne se montra pas de tout le cours et ce fut lorsqu'il regagna la salle commune qu'elle arriva. Sans perdre un instant,  
il se précipita vers elle.

« _Où est-ce que tu étais ?! Tu n'es pas venue en cours !_

\- _Quoi ? Mince ! J'ai complètement oublié ! J'étais absorbée par le plan..._ »

Il secoua la tête, effaré. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Ou même ne pas entendre la sonnerie ? Et elle semblait penser que des excuses auprès du professeur suffiraient à la faire pardonner. Elle avait de la chance qu'il s'agisse du cours de Sortilèges,  
le petit professeur était plutôt compréhensif.

Quand il prit le parchemin qu'elle avait utilisé pour représenter le sous-sol, il en fut atterré, ils en avaient pour un moment à créer la carte, à cette vitesse.

« _On a plus qu'à recommencer..._ »

Toujours positive, elle se contenta de lui adresser un grand sourire et de s'excuser, il lui rendit un petit sourire puis, après s'être tout deux installés sur l'un des canapés, se pencha sur le parchemin pour essayer de rattraper ce qui pouvait l'être.

Il mit environ un quart d'heure à retracer les lignes afin qu'elles soient droites et lorsqu'il se redressa pour montrer le résultat à Blake, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupit la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Il hésita longuement à la réveiller et se  
résigna à patienter en réalisant qu'elle devait être réellement épuisée pour en arriver là.

Il se mit donc à commencer les devoirs pour la semaine suivante jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de manger. Il secoua doucement son amie, surprit qu'elle ait le sommeil aussi lourd, et quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, il lui signala qu'ils devaient  
monter manger.

« _Je n'ai pas faim._ »

Il la regarda sans un mot.

« _Tu veux que je t'accompagne, c'est ça ?_ , demanda-t-elle en baillant.

- _Pas… pas vraiment._ »

Elle se leva, s'étira et lui prit la main.

« _Je viens, je viens._ »

Il voulut protester, lui dire qu'elle devrait plutôt se coucher si elle était fatiguée au point de s'endormir dans la salle commune mais il ne parvint pas à s'y résigner. Il l'avait réveillé, ce serait mal venu de lui dire à présent de ne pas venir.

« _D'accord_ , se contenta-t-il de dire. »

Ils montèrent ensembles jusqu'à la Grande Salle et s'installèrent. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui servit Blake et si elle se contenta de picorer, elle se montra tout de même relativement bavarde.

« _Tu as écris à tes parents ?_ , demanda-t-elle.

\- _Euh… et toi ?_ , lui retourna-t-il.

\- _Oui, ma mère est contente pour moi et mon père bah… il est content aussi._ »

Il hocha la tête, il n'avait écrit à ses parents que la veille et seulement parce que ceux-ci s'impatientaient de savoir où il avait été répartie.

« _J'ai écrit à mes amies il y a deux jours, comme j'ai été dans une école moldue pendant une période, j'ai pu rencontrer des gens._ »

Songeur, il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, c'est lorsqu'il entendit le mot « moldu » qu'il redressa la tête.

« _Tu as envoyé une chouette à des moldus ?_ , demanda-t-il, scandalisé.

\- _Oui, mes amies connaissent Neige depuis que je l'ai, elles ont l'habitude que je m'amuse à leur envoyer du courrier via ma chouette. Elles trouvent ça génial même ! Pourquoi ?_ »

Jusqu'où son inconscience s'étendait-elle? Songeait-il à cet instant.

« _Ce sont des moldus… on n'est pas censé leur écrire de cette manière !_

\- _Comment voudrais-tu que je leur envois du courrier autrement ? Je doute qu'un facteur passe relever le courrier à Poudlard,_ lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- _Tu aurais dû passer par tes parents !_ »

Elle haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, elles savent déjà comment je fonctionne donc…_ »

Il n'était pas spécialement rassuré mais préféra ne rien ajouter. Qu'avait-elle dit dans sa lettre ? Avait-elle révélé sa condition de sorcière ? Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas aussi stupide que ça…

Le dîner terminé, ils sortirent, attendirent que tout le monde soitdescenduet regagnèrent la salle commune à leur rythme.

« _Pourquoi tu voulais attendre avant de descendre ?_ , l'interrogea-t-il.

\- _Trop de monde, j'avais peur d'être bousculé._ »

Il lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« _Désolée, je suis vraiment fatiguée._ »

Il secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave. Dans la salle commune, ils se séparèrent presque immédiatement, la jeune fille le saluant et se dirigeant dans le dortoir.

 **« Dors bien. »**


End file.
